dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Lapis
|eng = |group =Android |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = Android |birthplace = Earth |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = 7th Universe Team |affiliation = Royal Nature Park |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Red Ribbon Army |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Park ranger |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = Lazuli No. 16 Son Gokū |headquarters = Royal Nature Park, Earth |counterpart = Lapis |manga debut = Chapter 349 |anime debut = DBZ133 DBK064 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Wife * Child * Two adopted children * Lazuli ( Twin sister) * Kuririn (Brother-in-Law) * Marron (Niece) |techniques = * Barrier * Flight * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips |tools = * }} ,Dragon Ball Full Color: Artificial Humans & Cell Arc Volume #06 (02 May 2014)—Akira Toriyama-''sensei'' is answering!! designated as by Dr. Gero, is a Human-turned-Android. Background Personality Contrasting from his future counterpart, No. 17 is a fairly laid back individual who enjoys the thrill of fighting strong opponents. He also does not prefer to kill opponents he's beaten and even instructed Kuririn feed them Senzu to heal their injuries, showing a more humanity side to him. He also encourages his defeated foes to seek him out again when they've gotten stronger. After the incident with Cell, No. 17 has become a far more peaceful individual, with "no shadow of the former No. 17 left in him". He's gained an appreciation for nature, and a love for living creatures, taking up a post as a park ranger on a distant island. No. 17 also has become kinder towards Earthlings, refusing to even kill poachers, merely settling for threatening off the island he protects. He staunchly refused to leave the island that he protected when Gokū requested he join the Tournament of Power until Gokū truthfully told him what the Tournament entailed, worried that his island would be endangered.Dragon Ball Super 86 Appearance Number17Dokkan.png|No. 17's appearance in Dragon Ball Z. No 17.png|No. 17's appearance in Dragon Ball Super. Abilities Body Modifications Dragon Ball Z Androids Arc Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Arc In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline After Gokū's death by a heart disease, he and No. 18 awakened and started going on a rampage across the world. In the process, they almost killed off the Dragon Team. Years later after their awakening, he and his sister fought the two remaning Saiyans on Earth, Son Gohan and Trunks. One day, the former is killed in an unfavorable fight, which allowed the later to awaken the Super Saiyan transformation (in the anime). Sometime after that event, the last Saiyan went to eliminate them, only to fail — barely surviving the encounter. After the defeat of Cell in the present, Trunks finally finished the siblings, thanks to the training he had endured with his father in the Room of Spirit and Time. Cell's Timeline Creation and Conception No. 17, along with his sister, No. 18, were created conceptually when Toriyama's then-editor, Kazuhiko Torishima, complained about the designs of Android 19 and Gero (Android 20), as being just as "fatso and an old man". However, when he saw 17 and 18, he said that they were "just some kids", leading Toriyama to create Cell.30th Anniversary Dragon Ball Chōshishū: Super History Book Trivia * The name "Lapis" was taken from , a precious stone with an intense color. * In Dragon Ball chapter 516, No. 17 is able to recognize Gokū's voice despite having never met him. This is later addressed in Dragon Ball Super, when he mentions that he knows Gokū's voice, among other things.Dragon Ball Super episode 86 Quotes References Category:Siblings Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Former Villains Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Alive Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power